clockwork_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Marie Bell Breguet
|Gender = Female |Age = 18 |Race = Human |Occupation = Clockmaker Terrorist |Rank = Meister |Affiliation = Breguet Family Meister Guild (former) |Novel = 1 |Manga = 1 |English = Skyler McIntosh |Japanese = Oonishi Saori }} is one of the main characters of Clockwork Planet. She is the daughter of the president of Breguet company. Personality Marie is a mature young girl for her age who takes things very seriously, especially in her work. Due to her genius intellect, she and others believe her to be the smartest clockmaker in history, and would shoot down anyone who interrupts her. Despite this, she is able to work as a team player and works well with the rest of the Meister Guild, effectively fixing many problems faced. She is a person with a very strong moral sense as shown when she wouldn't leave Kyoto and promised to fix its Core Tower in order to save millions of lives. She doesn't seem to care of her high status and would easily throw away her Meister title in order to fake her death. Like Naoto, she takes pride in her work and would sometimes argue with those who criticize it. She prefers to eat junk food and candies, especially chocolate, despite her having access to delicious food and services. Appearance She has emerald green eyes, thin pink lips and long blond hair which is tied into two bunches with red ribbons. She is often seen dressed in a deep-blue collar shirt with a pink tie, short denim shorts and a beige summer overcoat with blue patterns and linings. Abilities She is a first class clockmaker, although she was unable to fix RyuZU. Plot Marie is first seen shouting at her movers as they had accidentally lost the YD-01 container containing RyuZU. After much complaining to Halter, they arrive Kyoto's Core Tower in order to fix the malfunctions in the system, but Marie suspects something is not right since the Army hadn't interfered with their work. After interrogating Ryouji Niijima, they learn that Kyoto will be purged. When the team hears this, they feel despaired, but Marie encourages them to keep on looking for the problem. After hours of work, they're still unable to locate the malfunction, and the Meister Guild are ordered to retreat by the government. Marie gets annoyed by this, and so she and Halter confront Limons about the order. However, Limons is completely certain on purging the Kyoto grid, and strips Marie of her authority as a meister, making her unable to enter the Core Tower without permission. After leaving his office, Marie and Halter, while thinking of a way to get back into the core tower, coincidentally cross paths with RyuZU and Naoto Miura. Marie almost immediately recognises RyuZU as the Initial-Y Series Unit that had been accidentally lost while being transported. Marie attempts to negotiate with Naoto to return RyuZU to her, as she is the apparent owner of the automata. Naoto immediately refuses in a childish manner, annoying Marie. When she begins to threaten and badmouth Naoto, she doesn't realise RyuZU's scythes making their way towards her, intending to kill her. Halter is the only one who notices, and instinctively points his gun at Naoto. Marie is unable to move, and Halter decides to calm the atmosphere by putting his gun away. After he quickly lectures Marie about her attitude, Marie begins to try and convince Naoto to help them fix the Core Tower, knowing that his hearing abilities would be able to detect the among the millions of gears in the tower, but Naoto once again turns them down, much to their dismay. However, when RyuZU informs Naoto that her "little sister" AnchoR - another Initial-Y Series Unit - is located in Kyoto's Core Tower, he then decides to go to the Core Tower to look for her, with helping the Meister Guild as a side-quest. They soon rush to Core Tower in order to fix it before the purge begins, but Limons is insistent on purging the Kyoto Grid, and sends numerous automata to attack them. However, those automata are easily destroyed by RyuZU and Halter. In the midst of confusion, Marie and Halter agree to trick Limons into believing that she was killed, and smashes Marie's Chrono Compass, shattering it into pieces. Not long afterwards, they arrive at the Core Tower. Relationships Vainney Halter Vainney Halter is tasked as Marie's bodyguard and is usually seen with her throughout the series. Despite the work-like premise, the two are very close to each other and Halter is often seen taking care of her and making sure she doesn't create any problems due to her badmouthing habit and easily-angered personality. She is often referred to by him as "Princess" (Hime-san). Naoto Miura Though she did not trust Naoto at first, she began to open up to him as a friend. Also, in the manga, it is implied in some points in the series that she has romantic feelings for him, such as her wondering what this 'feeling grating at my chest' is. Another example of this is when she feels very sad when she thinks that he is dead. Also, RyuZu says in the manga that there is a "chance" for the two. RyuZU She sees RyuZU as nothing more than a machine but after a life-threatening situation, she is genuinely afraid of her and would occasionally shift the blame towards Naoto, even though it was clearly RyuZU's fault. Though she is afraid of RyuZU, she is not traumatized and has a more respected relationship with the automaton. AnchoR At first, she only saw AnchoR as a weapon of mass destruction and feared her. However, later on, she no longer fears her and comes to care her instead. Trivia *Marie Bell Breguet is Himana Tsubaki's version of a genius person, while Naoto is Yuu Kamiya's. *The Breguet is named after one of the oldest watch company brand and its family founder named Breguet. Which invented the first tourbillion watch. Quotes Marie to Naoto : "I am Marie Breguet, a women who doesn't believe in the word impossible" - Episode 2 Category:Characters Category:Human